Chibi Wallflower
by Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga transfers to Bara no Rozen Academy. Full Summary inside. Pairings are a suprise. AU
1. Shiro Bara

Chibi Wallflower

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did it would be titled Hinata instead and Akatsuki would rule.

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga transfers to Bara no Rozen Academy. There she meets lots of new friends as well as new enemies. But, how will she handle if the school dropout, the nerd and the school heartthrob falls in love with her when she already has a relationship with a blue-eyed blond?

Warning: Rated M for swearing and some terms…

Pairings: Are a surprise.

"blah" spoken

_Blah _thought

* * *

Chapter 1: Shiro Bara

_Scared was an understatement…I was petrified… I was just getting used to my old school when suddenly my dad had to move to Japan… I never was sociable… I'm shy and stutter around people I don't know to well… Sigh… I guess that's life…_

A white limousine stopped in front of Bara no Rozen Academy which made some passerby stare in curiosity and awe.

Only few were known to own a limousine, most of them were well known, like the Uchihas. This one must be a new rich pretty boy was the thought of most of the crowd in disdain when a girl stepped out of the car.

She was a petite little thing with milky white skin and silky blue hair. Pearl and doe-like eyes that were so deep you seem to drown into them if you stared. This was definitely not a snobby pretty boy Uchiha.

The girl walked slowly into the school grounds not noticing the stares sent at her.

This was Hinata Hyuuga… And little did she know of the adventures awaiting her…

* * *

That's all for now! And I wont update till I get at least 7 reviews! Yeh! So R&R! 


	2. Achillea Ptarmica

Chibi Wallflower

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did it would be titled Hinata instead and Akatsuki would rule.

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga transfers to Bara no Rozen Academy. There she meets lots of new friends as well as new enemies. But, how will she handle if the school dropout, the nerd and the school heartthrob falls in love with her when she already has a relationship with a blue-eyed blond?

Warning: Rated M for swearing and some terms…

Pairings: Are a surprise.

"blah" spoken

_Blah _thought

* * *

Chapter 2: Achillea Ptarmica

_It was another fucking day of fucking school. Everything was grand until that fucking Uchiha had to rub it in my face that the thesis was due today and that if I don't fucking pass it, I would fucking repeat the 9__th__ grade AGAIN. I swear to Jashin if I fucking mess this up I would fucking kill that shit of an Uchiha._

A silver-haired teenager came running across the halls screaming a string of profanities at anyone who dare block his way. He was late for first period and had only 5 minutes to get his books in his locker and dash to Chemistry before the snake would lock him out.

He ran around a corner spinning the dial on his locker, grabbing his books, slamming the locker unceremoniously and started sprinting across the halls.

"Oh yeh! Almost there!" he yelled when he ran into someone.

"Shit!" he swore as the person collided with him.

He gave them the middle finger taking a quick glance at the guy before running into the classroom slamming the door in his face.

_Damn chick._ He thought as he sat down in his chair behind a boy with dark glasses.

"I sssee you decccided to join usss Hidan-kun." a white skin man hissed.

"You should be fucking grateful then Oro-teme." Hidan grinned giving him the finger.

Hidan spotted a boy a seat away from him looking at him in distaste,

"What are you looking at four-eyes?" he smirked as he leaned back and grinned.

_This will be a great day._

* * *

That's all for now. Let's make it 8 reviews now. You hear me? 8! I just updated since I'll be gone since we're going away for awhile. And don't worry. It'll get longer sooner or later. 


	3. White Crysanthemum

Chibi Wallflower

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did it would be titled Hinata instead and Akatsuki would rule.

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga transfers to Bara no Rozen Academy. There she meets lots of new friends as well as new enemies. But, how will she handle if the school dropout, the nerd and the school heartthrob falls in love with her when she already has a relationship with a blue-eyed blond?

Warning: Rated M for swearing and some terms…

Pairings: Are a surprise.

"blah" spoken

_Blah _thought

* * *

Chapter 3: White Chrysanthemum

_That jerk is trying to pull my strings… No matter… I'll have the last laugh soon enough… He'll see…_

The white-haired boy pushed up his glasses and redirected his gaze to the teacher.

"Now classs, we have a new ssstudent with usss today who came from America." Orochimaru said his gaze on the class never leaving.

Shino, the boy nearest the door stood up and opened it.

All the attention was directed to the door… waiting… waiting… waiting… waiting…

"Pleassse come in child." Orochimaru hissed with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

A small squeak was heard and a petite girl with silky blue hair and creamy white skin walked silently into the room.

She was wearing a white hoodie with bunny ears, a black skirt and pink sneakers.

_How cute._ The boy smirked.

The girl crept up to the front of the class and looked down at the ground averting everyone's gaze.

"Introduccce yourssself." Orochimaru purred with a gleam of hunger in his eye.

"M-m-my n-name is H-hi-hinata H-hyu-hyuuga… I-i-i'm… t-t-thirteen y-years o-old… N-nice t-to me-meet you…" the girl said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Orochimaru nodded.

"Pleassse sssit next to Yakussshi-sssan. Yakussshi-sssan, ssstand up." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto stood up smiling his boyish grin and waved to Hinata as she walked next to him and sat between him and Hidan.

"Konnichiwa." Kabuto greeted.

"H-h-hello…" Hinata replied with a soft smile when a hand held her shoulder.

"Yo! It's you." Hidan said as he steered her around to face him.

Hinata squeaked at the sight of him.

_This will be interesting. _Kabuto smirked as he lifted up his glasses. He then turned his head towards the teacher as class went on, whilst planning along.

* * *

That's all for now. Let's R&R please. And don't worry. It'll get longer sooner or later. 


	4. Akai Bara

Chibi Wallflower

Chibi Wallflower

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did it would be titled Hinata instead and Akatsuki would rule.

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga transfers to Bara no Rozen Academy. There she meets lots of new friends as well as new enemies. But, how will she handle if the school dropout, the nerd and the school heartthrob falls in love with her when she already has a relationship with a blue-eyed blond?

Warning: Rated M for swearing and some terms…

Pairings: HidanxHinataxKabutox??x??

"blah" spoken

_Blah _thought

* * *

Chapter 4: Akai Bara

_I wonder if Hidan passed his paper…Maybe not… Wonder what happened to the kid Kisame shoved in the locker…_

The lunch bell rang and students scurried out hurriedly out of the room, except for one.

It was a boy with long, black hair which was tied in a ponytail with deep, onyx eyes and a scowl on his face.

"Oi! Hurry up 'Tachi!!" a boy with strange blue skin, beady eyes and sharp shark-like teeth shouted.

"And why should I Kisame?" Itachi asked.

"Uh…" Kisame said thinking…

"You're an ass Itachi… Just hurry up will ya?" Kisame growled walking off.

* * *

_The cafeteria is always full, that's why we never eat here. Me and my gang always go to a fastfood joint just a few blocks away from school._

"Hey! Who ordered the chili dog and fries?!" Kisame shouted across the table swinging a plastic bag around.

"I did…" Sasori, a red-haired teen, sighed taking the bag from Kisame's hand.

"Where's Tobi's ice cream?!" a basketball faced Tobi yelled.

"Oi! Give me back my cheeseburger Zetsu!" an orange-haired, face pierced guy named Pein yelled throwing a shoe at a two-faced guy wearing green.

"Get down from the table Tobi!" a blue-haired girl, Konan said pulling down the said boy.

Tobi who was on the table was screaming "Tobi wants ice cream!" again and again.

"Get down now or I'll smash your face!" Konan yelled.

Everyone was yelling attracting other customer's attention when…

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!?" Itachi yelled slamming his fist on the table.

Everyone became silent…

"Thank you." Itachi continued as he took a bite out of his fish fillet burger.

The silent continued… when Kakuzu, the oldest of the bunch decided to break the silence.

"So where the heck is Hidan?" he asked.

Everyone looked around…

"Yeah… Where is he?" Pein asked.

"Probably suffering Orogaymaru's wrath." Kisame snickered when the door opened and the devil himself walked in with another person.

_Holy shit! Did he get himself a girlfriend? _Itachi thought.

Everyone's head turned towards Hidan and Hinata.

"Sorry I'm late you fucking bastards." Hidan greeted dragging two chairs with him.

Awkward silence filled the table…

"So… Is this your girlfriend Hidan?" Pein said with a cough.

"Hell no." Hidan said with a small blush.

"She's a transferee from the big fucking US of A. Everyone, meet Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata meet my shit-face friends." Hidan said as he sat down beside Tobi and pulled Hinata down between himself and Itachi.

"H-h-hello…" Hinata said fidgeting with her fingers.

Awkward silence when…

"Tobi thinks Hina-chan is kawaii!" Tobi said.

"T-t-thank you?" Hinata stuttered.

"Lady Hyuuga you say?" Itachi said clearing his throat as Hinata looked towards him.

"H-hai?" Hinata replied.

"I am Uchiha Itachi." He continued with great emphasis on the Uchiha.

"If I recall correctly, the Hyuuga and the Uchiha enterprises are great business partners." Itachi continued ignoring Pein's question.

"H-h-hai… The v-very r-reason w-why I-I c-came b-back here to J-japan." Hinata said nodding.

"Let's drop the subject shall we? Hinata-chan? Do you want anything?" Konan said clearing her throat.

"N-no t-thank you… I a-already ate." Hinata said shaking her head.

"I'd like a fucking burger please." Hidan cutted in.

"Nobody asked you." Konan said with a glare.

The door to the place slammed open again making everyone look at the newcomer.

"I'm here guys un!"

_Him…_Itachi thought grimly not noticing Hinata's surprised look at the newcomer.

* * *

That's all! Don't forget to review!! Or Jashin shall strike thy heads!


	5. Rudbeckia Hirta

Chibi Wallflower

Chibi Wallflower

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did it would be titled Hinata instead and Akatsuki would rule.

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga transfers to Bara no Rozen Academy. There she meets lots of new friends as well as new enemies. But, how will she handle if the school dropout, the nerd and the school heartthrob falls in love with her when she already has a relationship with a blue-eyed blond?

Author's Notes: You'd notice that the chapter titles are weird. Search them up and you'll find flowers. There's a flower for Hinata Shiro Bara / White Rose, Hidan Achillea Ptarmica, Kabuto White Chrysanthemum and Itachi Akai Bara / Red Rose.

Warning: Rated M for swearing and some terms…

Pairings: HidanxHinataxKabutoxItachixDeidara

"blah" spoken

_Blah _thought

* * *

Chapter 5: Rudbeckia Hirta

_Finally free un! And I was scared to think that the principal was going to kick me out for putting firecrackers in the girl's locker room. _

The blonde smiled waving to the others, seeing them at their usual table when a soft voice reached his ears. "Dei-kun?" Hinata said.

Deidara stared at Hinata as if hypnotized. "Hina-chan?" Deidara muttered his face turning from shocked to glee. "Hina-chan!" he grinned walking over to her ruffling her short hair.

"You know this faggot Hinata?" Hidan asked pointing at Deidara.

Hinata nodded shyly to him.

"Then there is no need for introduction's then." Pein nodded as the blonde dragged a chair and sat in between Hinata and Hidan.

Hidan growled at Deidara, glaring daggers at the blonde who continued to ignore him and was occupied with Hinata, a weird grin on his face. "Hina-chan! It's been so long!" laughed Deidara wrapping his arms around her, making the girl blush of embarrassment. "I've missed you so, un." He added, ruffling the girl's hair once more.

The others raised a brow at Deidara's behavior, especially Sasori, who had never heard of a girl that Deidara personally knew off before, not counting Konan, who was Pein's girlfriend.

"So…" Hidan sneered at the blonde. "You're old friends?" he asked when Deidara turned to him with that odd grin, still on his face when he replied; "Friend?" he laughed. "This is my girlfriend." He said, giving the girl a kiss on a cheek, making her awfully red. "Haven't I told you?"

Deidara's statements gave birth to differect reactions from the rest of the gang.

Hidan grew livid at this and his fists were clenched underneath the table.

Kakuzu's jaw dropped and he looked at Deidara like he had just crawled out of the sewers.

Sasori was speechless, opening his mouth to speak and closing it yet again, finding no words to say.

Kisame had spit soda into Tobi's face, who was in turn oblivious to what was happening, as Zetsu had dropped the cheeseburger he had stolen from Pein, his mouth open, blinking.

Itachi was as speechless as Sasori and several thoughts ran through his mind.

Meanwhile, Konan and Pein were not shocked at all, Pein just noticing that Zetsu had stolen his cheeseburger and plotting ways to kill the boy, and Konan, whose face was red, dove across the table pinching Hinata's cheeks.

"Deidara's girlfriend?! That's so sweet!" Konan squealed. "He sure has excellent taste and chose such a cutie pie." She laughed.

The awkward silence continued, Konan the only one actually speaking as Itachi and Hidan stayed livid, both thinking the same thing. _That faggot has the Hyuuga as a girlfriend?_


End file.
